Changing History
by Nikkome Konno
Summary: All she wanted was to put her past behind her and her life as a vampire a secret. When Roy agrees to help, she finds it more difficult when a certain Elric increases her blood lust. Fighting the urge to kill became harder than ever. Her past is catching up to her. Will she have the will to turn around, protect who she loves, and fight her demons? (REWRITE to Anything But Normal)
1. Prologue: Trust

The woman before me screamed in terror and I clapped my hand over her mouth to silence her. I could feel her chest rising and falling with each deep breath of fear as I loomed over her.

_Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum!_

I swallowed as I took a shuddering breath in. I heard her heartbeat race and race and her body shake as I pinned her to the wall. I felt my canine teeth grow in size and I clenched my jaw to keep my mouth shut tight. Her neck was bare, pulse racing, blood fizzing through her veins….

I inhaled the air around me, all traces of those blood-sucking predators' scents gone. I sighed in relief.

I looked at the woman. "Don't walk around late at night; don't you know how dangerous it is?" I snapped at her. "You're safe now. I'm going to let you go; if you scream, those guys trying to hurt you will come back. Are you going to scream?" Trembling, she shook her head vigorously. "Good. This is goodbye." I released her then, and she stumbled to the ground, running quickly away from me, but as promised, without screaming. I heard her heels clack against the pavement and didn't leave the alleyway until the sound faded from the night's air.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and turned to go, stepping out onto the illuminated street when another scent invaded my nose. Without turning around, I addressed it.

"What is it you want now, Mustang?"

He stepped out from the shadows and into the street behind me, his smell of ashes and cologne filling the air around me.

"You mind explaining what just happened?"

I gritted my teeth together in frustration. "You want me to explain? Here's my explanation: I was _saving_ her."

He laughed and the sound of it made me seethe in rage. "Oh, really? 'Cause to me, it looked like you were about to sink your teeth in and feed off of her."

"I shouldn't be the one you should point fingers at!" I yelled back in indignation, whirling around to capture his dark gaze and hand poised to snap and end my life. "She was being hunted by others of my kind. If I hadn't been here to mask her scent, she would have been drained dry for you military dogs to find in the morning."

We stared each other down for what seemed like minutes when he finally put his gloved hand down.

"What do you mean by 'others of your kind'?" He asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you think? It's not complicated; you act like I would be the only one to exist. That would be rather stupid to assume." I turned around and walked away, my raven hair pushed back by the wind. Tears burned at the corner of my eyes. I knew he wouldn't understand. No one did. I'm not a blood-sucking monster, I'm just not.

Footsteps rushed behind me and I narrowed my eyes knowing who it was.

"What can you possibly want now?" I snapped.

There was a moment of silence that aggravated me more. If there was something that couldn't annoy me more, it was someone who couldn't make up their damn mind. I took a step forward when he spoke.

"I have a proposition."

I stopped in my tracks. "And that would be?"

"If you plan on keeping your identity a secret, you're going to need someone to keep you safe inside the military. That someone can give you information and military files that seem to resemble cases similar to yours."

I turned to him slowly. "Are you actually…trying to _help _me?"

"I can give you food, money, safety, and a roof over your head. All I ask in return is for your services."

I smirked. "And by services you mean…?"

"You help me, I help you. Become one of my subordinates and you have ensured safety and information." He stuck out his hand. "Sound like a deal?"

I hesitated, my half smile fading. "Are you only doing this because you're afraid I'll kill you?"

He smirked. "What's a better advantage than having a vampire at my side? Becoming Fuehrer is bound to have its dangers."

I tossed my head back and laughed for all I was worth. "Fuehrer? You're quite the ambitious man."

"I am a man of my word. So are you accepting my offer or not?"

I looked at him questioningly, not sure whether to trust him or not. Will he betray me?

"Well?" he asked again.

I stared at the hand outstretched to me. I held out my hand shakily and then drew back. Closing my eyes, I breathed in and out. I lifted my hand again, retreated, then grasped his hand once and for all.

"I can trust you, right?" I asked stupidly. His smirk only grew.

"It's a win-win situation. Why would I double cross someone who could easily kill me provided the chance?"

I smiled in relief. "You've got a point."

"So, does that answer your question?" he asked. I was starting to get annoyed by all the questions but….

"Are you only helping me because you're afraid I'll kill you if you don't?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Seiren."

I looked at him in surprise. "Y-you're not?"

"I never would be," he assured me.

I felt the tears return and I fought hard to keep them at bay. I looked away from him so he couldn't see. I shook his hand, squeezing it. "Thank you…Thank you so much."

He smiled as he released my hand. "Stop crying. I don't need anyone asking me why a girl is crying when I walk into my office."

I straightened my posture. "Office?" I took a step back. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You plan on giving me up to _them _don't you?!"

"Seiren, sh, don't worry. You can trust them; they're my subordinates. They won't tell anyone," he soothed, putting his hand on my shoulder hesitantly.

I loosened my stance as I unclenched my fists. "I'm sorry…I'm not used to trusting people…."

"It's fine. Now, let's go, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>NK: Hello everyone and welcome to the Rewrite! It's Nikkome and none of this would have ever happened if it weren't for my friend MC. Seriously, guys, she's amazing and please treat her kindly as she is now the one in charge here.<strong>

**MC: I can't wait for the rest of this story to unfold and as of now, there is no set release dates for chapters. As I'm still in the process of writing them, the chapters will be released sporadically until I'm far enough in the story to make a schedule for chapter releases. Until then, follow the story, keep an eye out, and please review to let me know what you think of my writing and how well it fits into NK's original story! Please bear in mind, there _will_ be changes to the story that both me and NK have discussed, but won't deviate too much from the original story that you all have loved.**

**For new comers: Welcome and please enjoy!**

**NK: Criticism is fine and comments are always welcome. Until Next Chap! **=:D


	2. 1: Monthly Visits

Waitresses wiggled between tables and chairs, platters of food clanked and glasses clinked together. The room was muggy with the smell of cooking and smoke from grills and stoves could be seen billowing from the kitchen. The wallpaper was a tacky swampy green, small lobsters dancing on the edges.

I raised the menu to my face to shield it from sight and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. Amongst the boisterous chatter and overall chaos of the bar-five people already cut off for the day-I could hear the hyena laughter of the man known as Orlov.

**Orlov:**  
><em>Code name: Eagle<br>__Known member of the Drachma mafia. Most well known for forgery of lottery tickets and dealer of the Drachman drug **Snow White**. Previously seen dealing a red like substance in vials named **Rose Red.** New drug? Stolen blood?  
><em>**Mission:  
><strong>_Gain intel._

"Would you like to get anything?" A blonde waitress asked, her tone bored and vaguely irritated.

I pushed my black sunglasses further up my nose, my gaze far off and into the distance as I regarded her. "Sorry to bother you, but do you have Braille menus? Or could recommend something?"

Immediately her tone softened and in the corner of my eye I saw her smile at me in pity. "Oh, well, I don't think we have any Braille menus...but, uh, do you have anything in mind you want to eat?"

Kindness for the disabled. Typical. "Any scotch?"

Just as she hurried to get my drink, laughter burst from Orlov's table again. Already I could smell the alcohol on their breaths, him and his associates' ears turning pink, and 100 watt grins spreading from ear to ear in drunken delight.

A man approached their table, the laughter dying out quickly. The man was shaking, trembling, but not out of fear. It was almost like he was twitching, his hand reaching out to scratch at his neck. His eyes were wide and wild, a scruffy beard growing across his face. I tilted my head so I could overhear.

"D-do you have it...?" He asked, his voice hushed and jumpy.

Orlov nodded, grunting at his friend to the right. His friend reached into his pocket and pulled out two vials. One white and powdery, the other one a dark red liquid.

"Which one?" Orlov growled, attempting to sound menacing but the drunken hiccup at the end only made him sound ridiculous.

_C'mon, c'mon..._

"W-what's the r-red one?"

"Rose Red. New product." Orlov's accent was so thick it took all my concentration to understand him. Damn Drachmans.

"I'll take it!"

_Bingo._

They handed off the drug with no secrecy, seeming not to care if someone had seen them. How arrogant.

As the man hurried along outside, I stood to follow him. Right as I stood, the waitress came back, my scotch in hand.

"Here you go. Anything el-" Before she could continue her sentence, I had taken the glass, downed it in one gulp, and grimaced as I felt the burn slither down my throat.

"Thanks," I grunted out, burn still fresh. I handed her the glass and some money, rushing my way out. "Keep the change."

I burst out of the bar's doors, briefly enjoying the sunlight on my face and fresh afternoon air, looking left to right. I saw the man stumble to the right and disappear around the corner.

_ is harmful to vampires. If out long enough, it will begin to burn their skin. Beginning as a sunburn, then so on. Avoidable in shade, covered in clothing, or sunscreen._  
><em>2. Fledgling vampires, AKA: ones who have not drunk human blood, may walk out in sunlight as normal. This applies to me.<em>

I followed him down the sidewalk, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as I speed-walked to catch up. I saw him duck into an alleyway and I sighed, wanting to enjoy the warmth of the sun, but knew I had to suck it up.

_3. Vampires retain a human form. Exceptions to this are the Impurum._

I leaned against the wall, hiding in plain sight as the man laughed and giggled to himself, his breath heavy. I could see his hunched over form, his fingers fumbling with the vial and his hand shaking with a needle-that I hoped was clean- as he stuck it into the cork. I could see the gleam of the dark red liquid flow into the point until there was nothing left in the glass. I took a step to move forward when I caught sight of a bat with beady red eyes.

Bat in broad daylight. That wasn't normal.

Another one swooped by my head, making me involuntarily shout in surprise. The man's head bounced up in fear and he hightailed it out of the alley and down the street.

"Shit!" I cursed, running after him.

The bat flew after me, screeching and circling around my body. More began to come, seemingly out of nowhere. One after another bats kept swooping by my head, screeching in my ears and pulling at my hair. My sunglasses fell off my face, breaking on the pavement, making me curse again. Too many were flying in front of my face and next thing I knew the man was nowhere in sight, along with the drug Rose Red.

"Goddammit!" I screamed. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Oh, Seireeeeeen," a voice sung out cheerfully.

Oh no.

I ran quicker, in the opposite direction of the voice. I tried to push myself to go faster and faster, but the bats kept sinking their claws into my jacket, pulling me back and toward her.

"Come to auntie," she purred.

Something grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling me into the darkness and out of sight.

When I could see again, I felt the wind rush by my face, my raven hair blowing behind me. The sky was practically in reach, birds soaring ahead of me and their songs tweeting and the big blue sky whizzed by my vision. It felt like I was flying, but I was desperately afraid of falling.

I looked up and behind me where a certain blonde woman seemed to float through the air. Her curls bounced in the wind, her violet eyes dancing in amusement.

"What the hell, Amber?!"

"I told you to call me Auntie!" She pouted, bottom lip jutted out and all.

My "auntie" is the one who turned my life upside down. She was the one who saved my life, she was the one who gave me a home when I hadn't had one, she was the one who gave me a family again.

However, she was also the one who turned me into a vampire.

"I told you give me a month! My job's not done yet!"

"Oh, hush, Seiren," she chastised, "It's your monthly visit!"

That's when she dropped me.

Dammit Mustang. You forgot to remind me.

* * *

><p>I felt an involuntary scream rip from my throat as I felt my body plummet to the earth below me. Thankfully, when I opened my eyes there was a tree.<p>

WHOA! WHAT THE-?!

A TREE?

The impact was less than pleasant. I felt every branch snap in half as my back absorbed each blow, splinters pierced my shoulders, spine, and waist. My hair wrapped around leaves and twigs, pulling at my scalp. I was almost certain that all my hair was going to be ripped out of my head when I met the hard, unforgiving ground.

The fall forced all the air out of my lungs and I felt my entire spine shift as a consecutive crack ran up and sounded in my ears. The back of my head was served a lethal blow as my neck snapped forward, the world before me swimming in black.

An irritated sigh pulled me out of my trance. "You were supposed to land on your feet."

Anger erupted and if not for my slow recovery, I would have yelled back. "I'm not a fucking cat."

"No, you're not," she agreed. "You're a vampire. And a pathetic excuse for one at that."

With a groan, I managed to pull myself off the ground, my neck and back aching in protest. "I apologise I don't meet your standards." I stood, my legs shaking only slightly.

"Can you walk?" She asked me, words dripping with sarcasm.

I suppressed the urge to make a face at her as I saw the red barn house in the distance. Even from here I saw the chipping paint, the door only barely hanging on the hinges and the overgrown weeds threatening to block out a window's view. I walked toward it before she did, passing her as I did so.

"Let's get this over with."

Upon entering the barn, the inside betrayed the exterior. Metal tables littered the area, surgical tools hung on walls, and a row of cots lay on the far side of the vast room. The smell of chemicals and the stark cleanliness of a hospital invaded my senses.

The metal table was hard and cold to the touch, making me involuntarily shiver.

I saw Amber pull on a long white lab coat and push glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her heels clacked on the stone floor, permeating the silence. She took a cart and rolled it on over, slapping gloves on.

"Open." Upon order, I opened my mouth. Her gloved finger ran over my canines. "Fangs still repressed..." She muttered to herself as she pulled back, grabbing the clip board and began writing away.

She picked up a hammer and turned to me. She hit my knee, making my leg reflexively fly forward, kicking up a tray in the process. The box of gloves clambered to the ground and before the tray could fall, she caught it without blinking an eye.

"Reflexes appear to be fine, but you didn't quite show that earlier," she told me, peering at me from above her glasses.

I couldn't help but growl. "Excuse the hell out of me for being dropped into a tree."

She looked down at her clipboard again with a sigh. "I have high expectations for you. And you should already know that." I crossed my arms over my chest, ignoring the sharp pain in my neck when I turned my head away. "Would you like me to realign your spine?"

"Please," I said, pulling off my jacket and shirt. "Since you fucked it up, fix it."

I could practically hear her roll her eyes when she stepped on the lever, bringing the table lower. I lay face down on the cold metal, sending shivers up and down my body. She placed her hands on my upper back, in between my shoulder blades. I breathed: in, out. She pushed.

A relieving crack ran down my upper back and neck. I moaned in approval.

We continued the process until my back was sufficiently cracked and from then, she examined the back of my head, my clothes back on.

"You're healing okay, but slowly," she informed me, letting my hair fall down in place. She pushed one of her own curly blonde locks behind her ear, training her violet eyes on me. "You haven't fed, yet, have you?"

I looked away. "It's unneeded."

Her fingers tapped on her clipboard impatiently. "You're going to get weaker and weaker until you feed. If you're weak, you can't fight, and that was the sole purpose of turning you. You'll die if you-"

"Keep being stubborn, yeah, yeah, yeah," I cut her off and slid off the table; my feet softly thudded against the stone, nearly soundless.

She looked hurt. "I only have your best interest in mind."

"What you think of as 'best' means feeding off the living."

"We're living too!"

"Don't you get it?!" I snapped, glaring holes into her. "We're leeches: parasites that rely on the lifeblood of others in order to survive. And better yet, when we feed, we're animals that lose control and take too much and end up killing people!"

Her lips pressed into a thin line and her eyes hardened. "That is not the way of the Coraline. Perhaps other sects and factions kill, but _we_," she emphasized the word, "do not."

I kept her gaze as I gestured to the table. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

In order to go to the table, she broke eye contact. "This is what we use to survive." She held up the blood packet. "It's fresh and free. My coworkers won't even notice it's gone. They'll only think it's a miscalculation on their charts and disregard it."

I groaned in frustration. "You took that from the hospital?! That's sick, Amber, just sick! Taking blood from people who think it'll go to people who actually need it?!"

"Technically, it _is_ going to people in need. Every participant willingly goes to the hospital to give blood. They don't think of where it goes; they're careless. Comes to give, and from them I take. No harm, no foul." She softened her eyes. "It's the best we can do."

I couldn't help the disgust boiling in my stomach, but my eyes couldn't leave the dark red liquid inside the packet. I was disgusted with myself for desiring such a thing, for feeling thirst at the sight of it. I shook myself out of my reverie.

Seeing my reaction, the older woman looked at me with worry. "Your blood lust will grow strong and stronger and then you'll snap. Then, maybe even_ I_ won't be able to stop you."

"I'll be sure to not let that happen," I said resolutely, shrugging my jacket closer, fixing the wrinkles in my shirt. "Now, I have to go and report to Mustang with nothing. My day is ruined." I looked at her. "You know, _normal_ girls have their monthly Aunt Flow to ruin their day, but instead I have monthly visits with you."

"Harsh," she commented as she crossed her arms over her chest, not seeming offended at all. "You didn't miss anything. Rose Red is only red food dye in heroin. No threats of vampire. Tell Roy not to worry his pretty little head."

I looked at her strangely. "And how would you know about that?"

She gave me a patronising smirk. "Because I pay attention to my senses. Trust me, sweetie, you would be able to tell if it were blood from miles away."

I chose to ignore her comment as I headed out of the barn. "You owe me a pair of new glasses."

Her laugh was what bid me goodbye as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I felt completely exposed as I headed to Eastern HQ without anything to shield my face or identity. I could see the long staircase leading into the big square building, the military personnel standing guard up front and the myriad of people walking along the sidewalk and across streets. Although I'm sure the guards would let me through once I dropped Mustang's name, it would blow my cover. Goddamn Auntie Amber for ruining everything.<p>

Instead of going into HQ, I approached a pay phone and dialed the reception. A bored female voice answered me.

_"Eastern HQ, how may I direct your call?"_

I swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Oh, Priscilla, honey! It's so nice to hear your voice; how have you been?" I exclaimed, my voice reaching two octaves higher.

Her voice immediately picked up. _"Sara? Is that you?"_

"The one and only," I beamed, looking around my surroundings.

_"Sara, it's been a long time. I've been good, how about you?"_

"Oh, you know, same old same old," I answered her, "but how's Doug?"

Priscilla sighed.

"Still a prick huh?" I asked with a smirk, a little bit of my own voice slipping in.

_"You know it. Now, while I'm thrilled you called, I'm still on the job, yknow."_

"Oh, dear, you're right; I'm sorry, honey," I cooed, "I'll make this quick. I just need to drop a message to dear ole Roy-" I giggled. "I mean, Colonel Mustang."

_"Okay, I'll be sure to tell him for you. What is it?"_

I sucked in a breath. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but it's kinda top secret."

_"As much as I love ya, sweetie, I can't direct a civilian to a Colonel_."

_Dammit._ "Oh, please? It'll only take a minute."

She was hesitant, but stubborn. _"I'm sorry, Sara. I really can't, but I can relay a message."_

I swallowed. "Alrighty then. Make sure to tell that pretty young assistant of his, hm, what's her name?"

_"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"_

"Ah, that's the one. Please make sure to tell her to tell Roy that Sara here wants to talk to him some time. And that the super top secret message for him will be delivered by a young gal in about five minutes or so."

_"A message?"_

"Mmhm," I hummed. "Alright, honey, I'll let you go now. You keep yourself well rested and give Doug hell for me."

_"It was nice to hear from you, Sara. And I will make sure to do so,_" she giggled, "_Bye sweetie."_

"Bu-bye!" I sighed as I slowly fell forwards, my forehead hitting the glass of the pay phone. I hate Amber.

And most importantly, I hate Mustang for not giving me clearance into HQ. His dirty little secret; his secret client that gives him intel; information from off the streets. It was much easier when he was only an officer. It was typical for the police to get intel from gang members or other criminals that needed the money to get by. Ever since he got the promotion into HQ, I've been having to sneak in like I do now or meet separately outside of work with him to get the information.

I wasn't prepared to have my 'Sara' disguise on. 'Sara' is my usual go-to disguise: an old friend of Mustang's when he was still in the orphanage with Madame Christmas. The loud, outspoken, and cheerful Sara in whom Mustang always welcomes into his office when she decides to drop by to say hello and bring pastries for him and his subordinates.

However, Sara has short brown hair and likes to dress as if she were going to a photo-shoot every day. My long black hair, basic black jeans, and green shirt wouldn't fit her wardrobe if she were to drop dead.

A knock at the glass made me look over my shoulder and there was this elderly man scowling and tapping his watch at me. I gestured an apology at him and walked out so he could make his call. I approached the bakery nearby, told the baker 'Sara' sent me to grab the usual muffins and to put it on her (Mustang's) tab, and walked up the HQ steps with a basket of freshly made muffins and doughnuts on my arm.

I walked in to see Priscilla, the perky brunette that I've oddly grown fond of; she was always fun to talk to even though I had to be 'Sara' to do it. She looked up from her book when I set the basket on the reception desk.

"Sara sent you with a message for Mustang, right?" She asked, straight to the point. A quality I enjoyed from her.

"Yeah, that would be me," I started. "She also wanted me to give these to the crew."

I saw her mouth twitch upward in a smile. "Typical Sara." She lifted the phone to her mouth. "Yes, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" She looked at me. "What's your name?"

"Seiren."

"Seiren is here for you," she said into the mouthpiece and then hung up. "She wants you to go to the office. Colonel Mustang's office is on the second floor and in the west wing. Should be the third door on the left."

_I already knew that._ "Thank you," I said, bowing my head to her and grabbing the basket. "Sara told me you liked jelly doughnuts." I held out the basket to her.

Priscilla's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, thank you; you really shouldn't have." She stuck her hand into it and grabbed her desired pastry.

"It's raspberry filling as well," I told her.

"That's my favourite," she said._ I know_. "Really, thank you. Tell Sara that for me too."

I nodded and began my way to the elevator.

When I reached the door, I didn't bother to knock. I was greeted with the smell of cigarettes and gunpowder, amongst different types of aftershave and men's cologne. All heads bobbed up to see me, grins spreading across their faces.

"Well, whaddya know. It's Seiren," a smiling man with a half smoked cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth announced.

I half smiled back. "Havoc."

"Oooh, are those the chocolate muffins?" A stocky man asked, jumping from his desk to walk to me.

"Yeah, I made sure to grab them for you, Breda. Still hot," I told him, holding out the basket for him. The rest of the men stood and swarmed around me, all scooping their pastries out like children.

"It's refreshing to see you rather than 'Sara', Seiren," Fuery said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he sat back down at his station where an unfinished radio lay.

I sighed through my nose. "Thank you, Fuery. IF SOMEONE WOULD GIVE ME A CLEARANCE PERMIT," I yelled on purpose. "I WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!"

_"Just come in already, Seiren!"_ Mustang called back.

I rolled my eyes. I passed Falman on the way to his door and tapped on his shoulder. "Hide the rest of Havoc's cigarettes until I leave," I whispered to him and he smirked and gave me a thumbs up.

"Hey, what did you tell Falman just now?" Havoc called at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I waved off as I disappeared into Mustang's office and shut the door behind me.

"Aunt Riza," I smiled, instantly in a better mood, when I saw her blonde head and piercing mahogany coloured eyes. She only nodded at me with the small sign of a smile. I sat down in a chair after setting the basket down, propping my feet up on Mustang's desk. He frowned at me.

"There's a glazed doughnut with your name on it," I told her.

"Thank you," she said, reaching into the basket and then setting it down on a napkin on her desk.

Mustang whacked at my feet and I reluctantly put them down. "What the hell took you so long?" He demanded. I glared at him.

"Excuse the fuck outta me for needing to get by the front desk. You know," I said with a pointed look. "If I had some clearance papers I wouldn't have to take so long getting here."

His dark eyes narrowed. "You really want the people around here knowing your face? Anonymity is what keeps you safe; otherwise they'll start poking their heads in places it doesn't belong."

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Fine, fine, I get it."

He sighed as well, folding his hands together and resting his chin on it. "Your report?"

"Orlov and his goonies go to the Sea Bar every Thursday afternoon to do drug exchanges and let me tell you, he isn't exactly secretive about it," I informed him. "He gets drunk almost every day and gets the drugs from his suppliers at the train station on the first of every month where he gives them the money."

"And Rose Red?"

"Just some red food dye in heroin," I told him. "Wanted to keep it colourful I suppose."

He closed his eyes tiredly. "So no threat of vampire?"

"Nope. You wasted my time."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lieutenant." Hawkeye looked up. "On the first of next month, we'll set up an ambush and arrest Orlov and his supplier at the train station."

"Yes sir," she said, writing down his orders.

He looked at me. "You've given me more paperwork to do."

I scoffed. "Like you're one to complain! You know what I had to go through today? Right in the middle of a mission?"

"You _did_ remind her, right, Colonel?" Aunt Riza piped up, looking at him pointedly.

It took him a moment to process what we were talking about. When it clicked, he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dammit..."

"'Dammit's' right!" I glared at him. "I could have prepared for my monthly visit, but no, Amber had to go out and kidnap me. There could have been witnesses!"

"She's smarter than that, Seiren," he stated.

"Fine, but it was still in the middle of my mission. It took forever for someone to order Rose Red and she interrupted me in the middle of my investigation. I could have lost a month of work right then and there."

"Speaking of Amber," he started. "Ten pints of blood at a local blood drive was reported missing. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

I furrowed my brows. "Well..."

"Amber Coraline took them, sir," Aunt Riza said aloud.

"Are you sure it was ten pints? That's unlike her," I said slowly, resting a finger between my lips.

"They wouldn't have reported in if it were any less," he replied.

The phone rang at that moment and Aunt Riza answered it. "I will be sure to inform him." She hung up the phone. "Sir, the Elrics' are in East City today."

He groaned at the comment and leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his temples. "So, Full Metal's coming in soon, huh? That's a headache I could do without."

"Who are we talking about here?"

"Edward Elric," he answered me. "He's the Full Metal alchemist. He's under my jurisdiction."

"Wait, _the_ Full Metal alchemist? Hero of the People?"

"So you've heard of him."

I whistled. "Yes I've heard of him. Word on the street is that he's this huge guy in a suit of armour. Goes around doing the world good or something." He laughed and I narrowed my eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," he reassured me, but I remained suspicious. "You should meet him. He's coming around tomorrow, or should be if he's not slacking. I'll be sure to send the Lieutenant to get you."

"So the Full Metal alchemist..." I trailed off, a little bit of excitement rising in me. "Anything else I should know about him?"

"He's a prodigy, his younger brother not that far behind him. He got accepted as a state alchemist at the age of twelve."

"Twelve?! He sold his soul to the military before he was pubescent?" I exclaimed. "Damn."

"What makes you think he sold his soul," Mustang questioned.

"Anyone who would throw away his childhood just to get here has some explaining to do. Either he sold his soul or he hadn't had one in the first place." I stared at my feet. "This place sucks the life out of you."

Mustang was quiet before he spoke.

"I know fairly well, Seiren."

* * *

><p><strong>MC: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long. I wanted to make sure the chapter was in prime condition before I submitted it. NK wouldn't let me otherwise. <strong>

**NK: Criticism is fine and comments are always welcome. Until next chap!**


End file.
